


PAIN

by kingstoken



Series: By Her Side [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had not mentioned his possible torment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PAIN

He was by her side again, in the Great Pyramid of Meereen. They had returned with a large Dothraki horde at their backs, who were now encamped outside the city. The violence committed by the Sons of the Harpy had dropped since their return, the horde could put fear in most men, but Daenerys’ troubles were far from over. 

The Queen’s council was filled with new faces, the Imp, the Spider and a Red Priestess. He was comfortable with none of them. Varys knew too much, Tyrion thought he always knew what was best, the Red Priestess said very little, but stared at Jorah in a unnerving manner.

One morning after a council meeting the Red Priestess asked Jorah if she could speak to him in private. He took her to a small storage room in the heart of the pyramid.

“You are loyal to our Queen” she stated.

“Yes, and what of you, are you loyal to Queen Daenerys?”

“Oh, I am more than loyal, I am honored to simply be in her presence. You see I believe she is the one that was promised. She is the hero that will save us from the darkness.” She must have seen something in his face because she asked “Do you not believe?”

“I don’t know if she is this hero you are looking for, but I know that she is special, unique.”

“So, here we both stand, loyal and honored servants to the Queen, but one of us has brought disease and destruction with him.” Jorah was shocked.

“How …”

“I see much, Jorah the Andal. You should not be here.”

“Queen Daenerys is aware of my condition, and I am very careful.”

“That may be true, but what you carry with you can not be so easily controlled once it has passed to others. It must not leave these shores.”

“I will not abandon her.” He responded heatedly “I will be with her as long as I can be.”

“Then something must be done. I would offer you my assistance.”

“You can reverse my condition.” He asked with hope filling his eyes.

“No, there is no cure for greyscale. but I can offer a treatment that can stop its progress, a cleansing fire.”

“Than do it.”

“Ser Jorah, I ask that you think long and hard about this, the pain will be excruciating. Some men would rather cut off the offending limb than experience the level of pain I speak of.” Jorah paused for a moment.

“There is nothing to think over, if this will save my life, if it will give me more time, than do what needs to be done.”

“Very well, I will need time to prepare. We will begin this evening in your chambers.”

—————————————————————————————————-

The anguished cries began as evening fell, and soon accelerated into fearsome screams. She should not be able to hear them, he was deep within the pyramid, but she could all the same. She would not be surprised at all if all of Meereen could hear his suffering. The city was calm, the air still, rent only by his screams.

When Jorah told Daenerys the Red Priestess would try and treat his greyscale she had been so happy for him. He had not mentioned his possible torment.

The screams continued well into the night. There would be intermittent moments of silence, where she would hold herself with bated breath, hoping he had found relieve, but then the screams would continue. Daenerys got out of bed and put on her robe.

“Where are you going?” asked Daario.

“I can’t take it any more, I am going to him.”

“You can’t” he said getting out of bed. She pulled herself up to her full height and gave him her most regal stare.

“I am the Queen, this is my city, and I shall do whatever I like.”

“He wouldn’t want you to see him like that.” Her facade crumbled, her eyes became wet with tears. Daario took her into his arms.

“I have to be there for him, like he was for me.”

“You will be, but not now. You have to trust him and this red woman.”

Daario held her throughout the night, and when morning arrived it was blessedly quiet. Daenerys dressed and descended into the pyramid. She found herself outside Jorah’s door as the Red Priestess was exiting. 

“My Queen, he is resting. I have given him milk of the poppy and other herbs for the pain. He will sleep a long time.”

‘The greyscale?’

“Only time will tell, but I am hopeful that the treatment will be a success.”

“Good.” The Priestess bowed and made her way down the hall. Daenerys opened the door and entered Jorah’s chamber. It smelled horribly, like charred meat. She made her way over to the still figure laying in the bed. The night had been hard on him, his skin was pale, his face was worn and his left arm was covered in bandages from elbow to fingertips. 

“My bear” she said softly, but he did not stir. She crawled into the bed beside him, putting her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. When he awoke she would tell him how much he meant to her, but for now this was enough.


End file.
